Cherry Stems
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: One-shot. After having a contest on who can knot a cherry stem with their tongue the fastest, the teens argue how accurate the cherry stem theory of good kissing could be. Takes place in-between HTTYD and HTTYD2.


"That's a load of dragon poop," Ruffnut stated.

Tuffnut snorted. "You're just saying that 'cause you nearly came in dead last."

"Hey, I beat you-"

"You didn't beat me we tied!"

"-and Snotlout and Hiccup," she finished. "I'm just saying that this little theory makes no sense at all."

"You're just saying that 'cause you were beat by Astrid and Fishlegs," Snotlout stated. "I think this theory makes perfect sense." He laughed. "Especially, the part about me being a better kisser than Hiccup. Take note, Astrid."

Astrid just glared at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No, Ruff's right. Being able to tie a knot from a cherry stem with your tongue doesn't prove anything-"

"It proves that you can tie a knot with cherry stem with your tongue," Tuff answered cutting him off.

"Okay, it proves that."

Snotlout laughed. "You're just upset 'cause you couldn't do it."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Guys stop tormenting each other." She turned to Snotlout. "You know that you had the slowest time, right?"

"Yeah, but I still beat Hiccup 'cause he couldn't do it at all which makes me the better kisser."

"The twins and Fishlegs beat you!"

"So, what I'm still a better kisser than Hiccup. You can test it if you don't believe it." Snotlout puckered his lips.

Astrid punched him in the mouth.

"Ow!"

Ruffnut groaned. "This theory makes no freaking sense."

"Yes, it does."

"Uh, no it doesn't. Seriously, how could Fishlegs be the best kisser out of all of us?" Ruff asked turning to Fishlegs. "No offense."

He sighed. "None taken."

"'Cause like you're probably like a really horrible kisser," she continued. "Like really horrible. Like really really really horrible."

"Gee thanks."

Snotlout nodded in agreement to her belief while rubbing his lips where he was hit. "How did you get the fastest time, anyway?"

"It's a really simple trick you just have to bend the stem so that your tongue-"

"You're really boring," Ruffnut said cutting him off. "You're not exciting enough to be a good kisser."

"Hey, I'm not boring-"

Tuff cut him off. "Uh, yeah you are. Usually I just zone you out."

Astrid groaned. "Guys stop tormenting Fishlegs just because he got first place for once. This whole contest was just stupid anyway."

"You're a really bitter second place."

"Oh, stop being so happy just because you beat Hiccup. This contest didn't prove anything."

"This contest proved that Hiccup can't kiss and I can."

"And it proved that Fishlegs is the best kisser out of all of us. Which is really makes no sense." Astrid turned to Fishlegs. "No offense."

"Again none taken."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "No the cherry stem theory makes perfect sense. Hiccup is a horrible kisser 'cause he can't do it. That makes perfect sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"It really doesn't," Ruffnut agreed.

"You guys are just upset 'cause you didn't win."

Tuffnut nodded. "Yep."

"Hey, you lost to Fishlegs too." Astrid turned to him again. "No offense."

"Again none-"

Ruffnut cut him off. "This theory is stupid."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah, it is."

"It is and I'll prove it!"

With that as a warning, Ruffnut grabbed Fishlegs' face and kissed him right on the lips.

"What the-" She pulled away before her brother could finish his sentence.

"I was right! You didn't even kiss back. You are a horrible kisser!" Ruff laughed. "That cherry stem theory is total dragon poop!" She held out her hand for a high-five. "Boom! I was right!"

"Uh…" Astrid returned the high-fived feeling just as awkward as the other Viking teens that just witnessed this kiss.

"You just caught me by surprise," Fishlegs whined. "I could have done way better if you didn't just grab my face without warning!"

"Hey, no do-overs! I just proved a theory wrong so suck it up!"

"I wasn't ready-"

Tuff cut him off. "You're not kissing my sister again."

"What do you mean by again?" Ruff laughed. "He didn't even kiss back. Which proves the whole theory wrong! Whoop! Whoop!"

"Uh… I'm still confused on what just happened."

"What happened was that I just proved the whole theory wrong, Snotface! You and Tuff were wrong and Astrid and I were right!"

Hiccup just put his hand to face and sighed. "I'll never understand any of you guys."

* * *

**A/N**

**In case ya were wondering. 1. Fishelgs 2. Astrid 3. Ruff and Tuff tied 4. Snotlout 5. Hiccup in last 'cause he was unable to do it or just didn't care enough. **

**Poor Fishlegs. I've wanted to write a HTTYD story for quite awhile. Finally, I had an idea. Well, an idea without a very good ending. **

**If you notice any sort of grammar mistake feel free to point it out in a review. I promise to fix any grammar mistake ya notice. Being dyslexic I'm slightly more prone to grammar mistakes. **


End file.
